


My Best Friend's In Love With...Ignis?

by idreamofignoct



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bittersweet, Funny, Idiots in Love, IgNoct, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idreamofignoct/pseuds/idreamofignoct
Summary: Prompto notices something about all the pics he's taken of Noctis and Ignis and sets out to find out more.





	My Best Friend's In Love With...Ignis?

**Author's Note:**

> In-game Prompto showed me that Iggy and Noct were totes in love, so I thought to honor that with this funny one shot.

As Prompto spent most of his time viewing the world through a camera lens, he learned to identify the subtle nuances that promised a great photo opportunity. The perfect shot was so much more than lighting and setting. It had to evoke the feeling of the moment, regardless of the subject. Sure, Gladio or Noct complained about his tendency to snap shots mid-battle, but it didn’t stop them from eagerly looking through his roll at the end of the day. Prompto took pride in documenting as much of their journey as possible. 

So one night, as he scrolled through images, internally criticizing some, nodding his approval at others, he noticed something about the recent shots of Ignis and Noct. At first glance, they didn’t betray anything that hadn’t been there before. The awkward posing, the smiles, Iggy’s hand on Noct’s shoulder. The difference lay in shots where Prompto _didn’t_ focus on them as a pair. 

He pulled up an image from the other day. Noct had spent most of it fishing. While he didn’t begrudge his friend indulging in what he loved, the lack of activity often left Prompto searching for subjects. He scrolled past the few pictures featuring scenery, Gladio smiling and posing (damn if he didn’t always look so _good_ ), before settling on one of Ignis. He had his phone out. Was he recording Noct? He hadn’t reeled in anything worth capturing on film. 

Prompto clicked the next image. Noct slumped on one of the deck chairs outside their suite at Galdin Quay, Ignis in the act of shaking him awake. Also nothing out of the ordinary, if Prompto didn’t count the super soft look on Ignis’s face. He smiled at the sight of it, then scrolled to a pic from a recent camping trip. Noct, often staying up long enough to eat or play King’s Knight with him, chose this moment to stand beside Ignis as he prepared dinner. He’d caught them looking at one another. In all the years he knew him, Prompto had never seen Noct look like that at _anyone._ And Iggy, always so cool and confident, appeared anything but. Was it cause Noct’s hand grazed his sleeve? 

Prompto shook his head. Nah. He had to be imagining things. The two had shared a childhood together, something Prompto secretly envied. Pictures of this sort were to be expected. Yet when he pulled up an image of Noct and Umbra, his surety wavered.

Noct knelt at the dog’s level, notebook in hand. Prompto had snapped it on the sly, for he knew Noct liked his privacy whenever he wrote back to Lady Lunafreya. Noct appeared happy enough in the pic, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes. Ignis, standing off to the side, also smiled, and his eyes seemed sad. Prompto didn’t remember Ignis _sounding_ sad when he complimented Umbra’s ability to find Noct no matter where he went. But the picture told him otherwise.

Prompto clicked on the next picture. Lady Lunafreya’s wedding dress, on display just a few blocks from the hotel, had drawn a respectable crowd. Prompto waited until it thinned before taking the picture. After briefly congratulating himself on its lighting, his gaze drifted to Noct’s face. Unlike before, he seemed conflicted. The next pic, a different angle of the dress, caught Ignis’s reflection in the window. He wasn’t looking at the dress. He was watching Noct, that same, sad look in his eyes. Rather than return to the hotel with the others, Noct opted to check out the sights. Ignis went with him. At the time, Prompto hadn’t though anything about it. His eagerness to grab shots of Altissia at night came first. 

Understanding came so swiftly, he made a noise, part gasp, part exclamation, and covered his mouth. 

Gladio, laying on the bed with a magazine spread before him, caught his eye. “Somethin’ wrong?” he asked.

Prompto smiled despite his hand covering his mouth. Wrong? No, what could be wrong with finding out your best friend was getting married but wasn’t in love with the bride? Absolutely nothing wrong with that. If anything, it was something worth investigating. Decided, he sprang to his feet. 

“Everything’s cool,” he said, sending what he hoped was a convincing smile Gladio’s way. “Just gonna go grab some more shots. Place is really nice at night.”

Gladio studied him for a moment. Prompto felt himself sweating under such scrutiny. Then Gladio shrugged and returned to his magazine. Taking it as a silent acknowledgment, Prompto gathered his things and headed out. He jogged down the plush staircase, past the concierge desk and through the doors. While Altissia probably had hundreds of romantic spots, if he knew Noct and Iggy, they’d find the quietest, most out-of-the-way spot in the city. 

His steps abruptly slowed. Did he really want to intrude on them, all for the sake of a few extra pics? 

Prompto’s crisis of conscience lasted all of a few seconds. Yes. He did. This was too good an opportunity to pass up. He’d just have to be extra sneaky. His purpose renewed, he set out into the night.

After roughly an hour of searching, Prompto sank onto a bench near an unused gondola pier. In his eagerness for some prime romantic pictures, he forgot Altissia’s maze-like layout. He must have gotten turned around in the square more than once. As he pulled out his camera, he consoled himself with having snagged a few nice shots of the city. In fact, they were better than expected. Pleased, Prompto continued scrolling. When his ears caught the echo of approaching footsteps, he paid it no mind. But when he heard a familiar voice, Prompto froze. He glanced over his shoulder and gulped. Of course Noct and Iggy chose _this moment_ to show up. 

Panicked, Promoto quickly sought a hiding place. His gaze fell on the covered gondola. He’d already wiggled beneath the tarp, flattening himself on his belly, just as Noct and Ignis arrived. Prompto watched them pass through a small opening, his heart in his throat. Maybe they’d keep walking down the pier. For a moment, Noct’s attention drifted that way. But no, he flopped onto the bench Prompto recently vacated. Ignis settled beside him. 

They sat in comfortable silence for a time, Noct’s arms resting on his splayed knees. Ignis was a picture of perfect posture, legs crossed, hands on his lap. Prompto, trying hard not to breathe too loudly in the suffocating warmth, wondered how the hell he’d get out of this without being found out.

Noct let out a heavy sigh. “Really happening, isn’t it?” he said softly. 

“Indeed,” Ignis replied. A typical Ignis answer, yet it carried a strange note to it. Sadness, maybe. 

“I mean,” Noct said, rubbing the back of his head. “Always knew it would one day. But now it’s here, it doesn’t seem real.”

Ignis looked to the distance. “An understandable reaction given the circumstances.”

Noct glanced at him. A faint smile touched his lips. “Is that what you’re calling it?”

Ignis exhaled softly. “Because it’s true. We must be practical about this,” he said, chasing the smile from Noct’s face. “Wistfulness has no place here.”

Noct studied Ignis. An emotion Prompto couldn’t readily identify surfaced in his eyes. In truth, this Noct was someone Prompto never talked to. He seemed- what was the word? Exposed? No- vulnerable. 

“What you’re really saying is it shouldn’t have happened at all. Isn’t it?” There was no denying the hurt in his voice.

Ignis, clearly distressed at having brought this about, turned to face Noct. But Noct just waved off whatever he intended to say. “It’s fine,” he said. “And you’re right. I just…no. Forget it.” He stood. As he prepared to leave, Ignis’s hand gently grasped his wrist. When Noct turned an emotional gaze Iggy’s way, Prompto readied his camera.

“It is not what I intended to say at all,” Ignis said. 

“But it’s what you meant.” Noct’s eyes glistened.

Ignis rose to his feet. “No. I regret nothing of what has come about. I only regret its end.” He sighed once more. “And it must end. We have to accept that.”

Noct lowered his head. He looked so resigned as he pulled his hand from Ignis’s grip. But then his head shot up, passion and determination in his face as he latched onto the lapels of Ignis’s jacket and brought him to his level. Prompto barely registered the _click_ of the shutter as he stared, slack-jawed, at the scene unfolding before him.

When Noct drew back, Ignis appeared visibly shaken. Like he had no response to what just happened. He only stared down into Noct’s upturned face, seemingly oblivious to the way Noct twisted the lapels in his grip. His teeth flashed as he spoke in a low voice.

“Not yet,” said this new Noct. He cast his eyes, briefly, back to Ignis’s mouth, before catching and holding his gaze. “Not yet.”

There was a moment where Ignis appeared immobile. When he curled a gentle arm around Noct and brought him closer, Noct’s smile echoed of relief before Ignis picked up where he left off.

By the time they left, no doubt headed for the hotel, Prompto cast off the heavy tarp with an overly dramatic gasp and sat up. He wiped the sweat from his brow as he hastily looked through the photos, stopping on the one image proving he hadn’t been seeing things before tonight. It was a powerful picture, probably one of the best he’d ever taken. Everything about it was _perfect._ It deserved every adjective available to him. 

But Prompto, blown away by what he had seen and heard, its implications on the rest of the journey and _holy shit that was the best kiss **ever**_ , summed up the entire experience in one, partially mystified word:

“Dude!”


End file.
